Remembering in My Dreams
by creativitykafune
Summary: Momo gets into a car crash and Kiley and Toji witnesses it. Momo also loses her memory and what will happen when Kiley and Toji find out? Will they help her and stay by her side?ON HOLD
1. Car crash

**creativitykafune:** _Hey it's me! This is my first Peach Girl fanfic so please enjoy! Sorry it might sound a little weird! But this is my first Peach Girl fanfic! And this is the only begining:)_

**

* * *

**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Remembering**

**Prologue**

_**Car crash **_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**

* * *

**_

"Momo I'm sorry." Kiley apologized, he knew he cared deeply about Momo but he couldn't forget the memories he had with Misao.

"I thought you loved me!" Momo shouted and ran off from the school, it was already night time passed 10pm and Momo had been taking her frustration to the pool.

"Momo!" Kiley shouted and started running after her.

'I'm a slut! What is happening to me! No one loves me at all! NO ONE!' Momo yelled in her mind and ran to the park.

As soon Momo got there and was about to cross the street, what she saw was a terrible sight. Her first crush was Toji and he was being kissed by Toji and Momo thought she were able to have her old flame back with him.

"N-no…" Momo trembled and stayed in the middle of the street, shocked of what is happening to her.

"Momo!" Momo heard Kiley yell for her, and then she looked back at Toji and Sae and they found Momo staring.

"Momo!" Toji asked wondering if it is Momo.

"Oh my! Momo is ruining our date Toji!" Sae said sheeply with a smirk on her face and that made Toji notice that.

"What date? Get lost!" Toji shouted at her as Sae did the puppy at eyes at him and ran off crying like a little baby.

"Momo, I'm sorry!" Kiley shouted.

'Why is this happening to me…?' Momo kept think in her mind and tears were now forming into her eyes and falling down her cheeks.

"Momo…" The two boys felt sorry for what they did to Momo.

"OH NO MOMO GET OUT OF THE WAY!" The two shouted in unison as a truck was heading straight for her.

Momo didn't realize it so she ignored it and then… she saw the light and last words she heard from was the two boys she loved crying her name.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**creativitykafune:** Hey it's me! Did ya enjoy! Well I hope ya did! Please be patient because this is only the prologue! So pleae be patient! Don't forget to Review! And tell me if I did anything wrong or do you have any questions!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *


	2. In the Hospital

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**creativitykafune:** _Hey I'm back! So here's what happened in the other chapter;_

_creativitykafune is here!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_

* * *

_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Flash back:**

"_Momo I'm sorry." Kiley apologized, he knew he cared deeply about Momo but he couldn't forget the memories he had with Misao._

"_I thought you loved me!" Momo shouted and ran off from the school, it was already night time passed 10pm and Momo had been taking her frustration to the pool._

"_Momo!" Kiley shouted and started running after her._

'_I'm a slut! What is happening to me! No one loves me at all! NO ONE!' Momo yelled in her mind and ran to the park._

_As soon Momo got there and was about to cross the street, what she saw was a terrible sight. Her first crush was Toji and he was being kissed by Toji and Momo thought she were able to have her old flame back with him._

"_N-no…" Momo trembled and stayed in the middle of the street, shocked of what is happening to her._

"_Momo!" Momo heard Kiley yell for her, and then she looked back at Toji and Sae and they found Momo staring._

"_Momo!" Toji asked wondering if it is Momo._

"_Oh my! Momo is ruining our date Toji!" Sae said sheeply with a smirk on her face and that made Toji notice that._

"_What date? Get lost!" Toji shouted at her as Sae did the puppy at eyes at him and ran off crying like a little baby._

"_Momo, I'm sorry!" Kiley shouted._

'_Why is this happening to me…?' Momo kept think in her mind and tears were now forming into her eyes and falling down her cheeks._

"_Momo…" The two boys felt sorry for what they did to Momo._

"_OH NO MOMO GET OUT OF THE WAY!" The two shouted in unison as a truck was heading straight for her._

_Momo didn't realize it so she ignored it and then… she saw the light and last words she heard from was the two boys she loved crying her name._

**End of Flash Back**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Remembering in My Dreams**

**Chapter 2**

**_In the Hospital..._**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**In the Hospital...**_

A girl with tanned skin and blonde hair started to shift in a bed at a hospital.

"Momo?" The girl heard two men's voice ask.

"Momo!" The girl heard like a couple who yelled.

'Who's Momo?' the girl thought as she sat up in her bed and looked around the room and looking at all the worried faces around her.

"Are you all right?" A couple who looked around their forties asked.

"Momo, are you okay?" A man with short hair asked.

"Momo, are you hurting anywhere?" A man with longer hair than the other man asked.

"Um… I'm okay…" The girl answered and the people around her were now sighing with relief.

The people around her were giving her headaches with all the questions they were asking and the girl finally spoke up asking her questions.

"Um, where am I?" The girl asked.

"You're in a hospital dear and you've been asleep four a week." The couple answered.

"What am I doing here?" The girl asked.

"You got hit by a truck." The boy with short hair Answered.

"And you got pretty injured to and we had to bring you to the hospital." the other boy Answered. It then became silent.

"Oh… I did?" The girl asked.

"Yes." They all answered.

"Who are you?" The girl asked them.

"What?" The people around her became surprised.

"_Who are you? Who am I? What's wrong with me? I can't remember anything_!" The girl cried as she slumped back into her covers and hid her head under the pillow crying.

The people around her were shocked and the doctor finally came in.

"Um, I am the doctor of Momo and I'm here to tell you some bad news and some good news." The doctor said quietly.

"What's wrong with her?" They all shouted.

"Come with me." The doctor ordered and headed out the room and listened to what the doctor had to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Outside…_**

"Bad news is that Momo had lost her memories…" The doctor trailed as the people around them became shocked.

"What the good news is that Momo will receive her memories back if you try to bring her to familiar places." The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor." The couple cried and headed back to the room and two boys went back as well with their heads down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**

* * *

Inside… **_

'Where did everyone go?' The girl thought. Then the girl got out of her covers and got of the hospital bed, she then started to get off the bed and she had slumped down and her legs felt so paralyzed.

'Oh crap, I can't move.' The girl thought and suddenly she saw the door open and she was still on the ground and she then attempt to sit up but failed.

As soon as the people who were back in the room, they found the girl, Momo who lost her memories on the ground.

"Momo!" The people, Toji, the parents and Kiley asked wondering where she went.

Then they started to search and finally Toji and Kiley found her on the ground on the other side of the bed looking dumbfounded.

"Heh-heh… I slipped?" Momo started to flush red for the embarrassment.

"We found her." The two boys told the parents.

"Um… can you guys help me up? I can't seem to move." Momo asked.

"Sure." Then Kiley and Toji helped her back in bed.

Couple of minutes later they were all settled in.

"Um, who are you?" Momo asked.

"W-We're your parents and your name is Momo, our daughter." The parents said in unison.

"Oh, okay and you two?" Momo asked.

"I'm Toji your friend." The one with the short hair answered.

"I'm Kiley your friend to." The other guy said quietly.

"Okay." Momo smiled brightly.

'I won't say anything else but I'll just say her friend so I won't see her cry anymore.' The two boys thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ceativitykafune:** _sorry to leave this short but it's getting real late and it's oh my gosh! It's 4:51am! And I have to go clean up the house today at 6:30am, my shows on at 8o'clock, and I got to get ready for my summer job! I'm thirteen who has a summer job, weird huh? Plus I'm hungry! Well nighty-night and don't forget to review and tell me any questions or what I did wrong!_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. IMPORTANT TO READ

Hi Everyone

**IMPORTANT TO READ THIS!!**

Hi Everyone!! I'm sorry for the poor lack of timing to say this. I'll be continuing my stories once again, BUT I need to figure out what happened in the chapters… if your loyal to me or somehow remembered any of my stories, please if you can give me a quick summary on them. I'd like to continue them, but I'd like to have the point of views of how everyone is reading my stories.

I know that I'm lame for asking this since after all, I am the one who wrote these stories two years ago. But please, I really need this favor from you all.

Thank you. This time I will right and complete my stories within this summer!

creativitykafune


End file.
